The Secret Gift-Givers
by otaku9
Summary: It's Christmas in Camelot and Arthur has summoned his closest friends to pull names and get a gift for the person with the name. Now our characters have to search for the perfect gift. AU. Starring, alive!Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Lancelot, Leon Percival, Eylan, Gwaine, good!Morgana, and good!Mordred.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

AU!

The Secret Gift-Givers

"Arthur, slow down!" Merlin called as he struggled to keep up with the young king.

"Merlin," Arthur chuckled, "How do you expect to be a great sorcerer if you can't even keep up with me?"

"Think about what you just said." Merlin countered.

"Merlin," Arthur said, "Shut up." Arthur was rushing quickly, for he had called a meeting with his wife Guinevere, his knights Gwaine, Leon, Lancelot, Percival, and Eylan, his half-sister Morgana, Mordred, and of course Merlin and he was late.

_Well if it weren't for Merlin tripping up the stairs then I would've been on time. _But finally the two reached the meeting room.

"Sweetie," Guinevere, nicknamed Gwen by everyone else, stood up and kissed Arthur on the lips, "What kept you?"

"Yeah, princess!" Gwaine cried out. "We've been waiting for hours!"

"It's only been 10 minutes." Lancelot corrected the knight.

"I'm deeply sorry." Arthur said. "But Merlin tripped on the stairs. Again."

"Well maybe if you spent less time looking in the mirror, my tripping on the stairs wouldn't have wasted time." Merlin countered.

"Idiot." Arthur muttered.

"Prat." Merlin countered.

"Sire," Leon said, "I hate to interrupt your bantering, but I am curious as to why we're here."

"Yeah, princess," Gwaine added, "Why _are _we here?"

"I quite agree." Lancelot added too.

"Me too." Percival added.

"I am too." Gwen agreed.

"Same here." Eylan, her brother, agreed.

"I don't even know why I came here." Morgana added, her feet elevated on the table.

"Same here." Mordred agreed with Morgana, crossing his arms.

"I would tell," Merlin said, "But Arthur refused to tell me, no matter how much I prodded him."

"Alright, alright," Arthur held his hands out, "I'll tell you." He sat down at the head of the table, Merlin sitting on the other side of him, Gwen on the opposite side. "As you know, Yuletime has come again, and I have got a brilliant idea that includes all of you." He pulled out a small red sack from his belt. "I call it Secret Gift-Giver."

Everyone just looked at him, confused.

"I have placed everyone's name in this sack here." Arthur explained. "Everyone pulls a name out of the sack and whoever's name is on your slip, you have to give them a gift. Questions?"

Gwaine raised his hand.

"Yes, Gwaine?" Arthur asked.

"What if we get our own name?" Gwaine asked.

"Only _you _could possibly pick your own name!" Leon joked. Everyone laughed at that. Gwaine just pouted.

"Gwaine," Arthur answered after laughing at Leon's joke, "If you do, just put it back in as well as the person who also picked out that name and try again. Everyone good?" They all nodded. "Good. Now place your hand inside." And they all did.

After some gripping, everyone finally got their names. Gwaine, thankfully, didn't get his own name. He instead got Leon.

_What am I supposed to get him? _

Leon got Eylan.

_What do I get Eylan? _

Percival got Mordred.

_I have to get HIM something!?_

Mordred got Arthur.

_Oh great. Why couldn't I get Morgana?_

Coincidentally, Morgana got Gwen.

_Oh Gwen, I know the perfect gift for you._

Gwen got Percival.

_What does Percival like?_

Eylan got Lancelot.

_Lancelot's such a good guy. He deserves a nice gift._

Merlin got Morgana.

_Morgana's changed so much. What do I get her?_

Lancelot got Gwaine.

_This should be easy._

Finally, Arthur got Merlin.

_What am I going to get Merlin?_

End. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think. Forgive me if the characters are OOC, I'm getting my info from reading _Merlin _fanfictions, watching clips on Youtube and the helpful _Merlin _wiki. I read a _Merlin _Christmas fanfiction and in it they called it Yule so if I'm wrong, please let me know. This was inspired by_ A Christmas Fluff Camelot style_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

AU!

The Secret Gift-Givers

Gwaine

He sighed as he slumped on the stool. _This is a disaster! Why did he I have to get Leon? Why couldn't I get Gwen or something? _He had been spending the day shopping for Leon, but found zip. He was thinking of getting Leon a new sword or something, but Leon's sword was already really sharp and in good condition. He thought maybe books, but he didn't know what kind he liked.

_Maybe I should get Leon some socks. That'd be easy. _But what kind of friend would that make him? _Maybe a drink will help me think._

"Hey, bartender," Gwaine called out, "Can I have some whiskey please?"

"Stressful day of shopping?" The bartender asked.

"You have no idea." Gwaine replied.

"Coming right up." The bartender said, walking away.

Three drinks later

"I think you had enough, sir." The bartender said politely, walking away from the really drunk man.

"Don't you tell me when I've had enough!" Gwaine shouted, standing up. The stool fell with a thud on the floor. "I am a knight of Camelot and I _demand _some respect! Now get me another !"

"Sorry," The bartender said, "But thanks to King Arthur's rules, I'm allowed to deny services to anyone." He pointed over to a sign that said "We are allowed to deny services to anyone." It was bordered by mugs.

"Stupid princess!" Gwaine shouted. "When I find him, I'm going to-

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The bartender said calmly. He and another man walked up to Gwaine and grabbed him under his armpits.

"Hey!" Gwaine shouted, kicking his legs as he was lifted up. "You can't do this to me! I'm Gwaine, knight of Came-

Before Gwaine could finish his sentence, he was thrown out on his butt.

"Great! Now what?" Gwaine looked up to see a vendor selling capes and hats. A particular cape caught Gwaine's eye. It was long and green with a red dragon on the back. _It's perfect. I can just imagine Leon running through the forest, the cape flying in the wind. I must get it!_

He walked up to the vendor, a middle-aged woman dressed in rags.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes, sir," The woman smiled, her teeth yellow, "Can I help you?"

"How much for that cape there?" Gwaine asked, pointing to the cape. She looked back at the cape, then at him.

"I'm sorry sir," She said sadly, "I'm afraid it's a mighty expensive piece of clothing. Normally I wouldn't even have put it up at the price it is, but the person who sold it to me highly recommend I at least display it." She sighed. "It's just a waste of time."

"No it isn't," Gwaine disagreed. "It just so happens that I want to buy said cape from you. And I'll pay and price. So, how much?"

_End. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think. Next is Eylan._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

AU!

The Secret Gift-Givers

Elyan

He groaned as he shot a deer in the neck. _What do I possibly get Lancelot!? I could just buy him a sword or a shield, but this is Lancelot we're talking about. He is a really great knight and he deserves something completely special._

He had asked Guinevere and she said, "Just get him something from your heart." That didn't help.

He asked Arthur. "Just get him something you think he'll like." But Arthur seemed to be a distracted as he was writing something on his parchement.

He asked Gwaine, but he was way too drunk.

He asked Mordred, but Mordred didn't talk to Lancelot as much.

He asked Percival, but he just shrugged.

He asked Leon, but he said the same thing as Arthur did.

He was afraid to ask Morgana and he would've asked Merlin, but he mysteriously disappeared.

Finally, the frustration got to Elyan and he sat on the grass, the dead deer next to him.

"Ugh." He turned to the deer. "If you were human, and still alive, what would you get a man who is so honorable and kind and considerate?" Of course, the deer didn't answer. "Brrrrrr!" He shivered. "At least you had that warm fur coat before you died. I myself forgot to bring something warm." He paused. "Now that I think about it, Lancelot gets cold on some nights when we're camping out." He stood up suddenly. "I've got it! And you're coming with me, deer." He hoisted the creatures onto his back and threw it onto his horse. He rode fast all the way home.

"Gwen!" He threw the bedroom door opening. "I need you to teach me how to sew!"

_End. I hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think. Also, I won't be doing a chapter where Lancelot gets Gwaine's gift because we already know what he'll get him._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

AU!

Also, this chapter has a bit of spoilers for season 5.

The Secret Gift-Givers

Gwen

The next morning, only four knights of Camelot were at training; Arthur himself, Mordred, Lancelot, and Percival.

"Where's Gwaine and Eylan?" Arthur asked as he scanned his knights.

"Gwaine went out of the city somewhere." Lancelot explained.

"And Guinevere said that Eylan was sick." Mordred added.

Arthur sighed. "Great." He face-plamed. "Never mind. Gwaine will be severely punished when he comes back." He unsheathed his sword. "Shall we begin?"

They began to train, but the great knights of Camelot were rather…off. Each one was thinking of something besides training, except for Lancelot.

_What should I get Mordred? _Percival thought as he looked at the young man. _I don't really know that many of his interests._

_ What do I get Arthur? _Mordred thought as he glared at Arthur. Although things between them had gotten better since Arthur's near-death at Mordred'shand, their relationship was mending very, very slowly. _I want our relationship to be like it was before…Karla. I want him to trust me again and the same back._

_ What will I get Merlin? _Arthur thought. _I could get him a new kerchief, maybe some new boots. I'll definitely give him a couple of days off, like I promised a long time ago, but I-_

"Heads up!" The next thing he knew, he was knocked in the head by some metal and fell to the ground. He gasped and winced as his head pounded.

"Arthur!" He heard Merlin shout. Seconds later, Merlin was in front of him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Arthur insisted.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Merlin held up two fingers.

"Really, Merlin," Arthur grinned, "How can I be a great king if my servant can't even count up to two."

"Arthur," Merlin said seriously.

"Two, Merlin," Arthur answered, "You have two fingers up, Merlin." Merlin smiled and helped him up.

"I'm so sorry," Lancelot apologized, "I was aiming for your head and I was expecting you to block it."

"It's alright, Lancelot," Arthur said, "I think we aren't on our game today." He examined his remaining knights. Percival was staring blankly at Mordred while Mordred was doing the same back. "Let's take a break for the day."

"Sir Percival!" A woman of decent beauty with blonde hair pulled into a bun and wearing a ragged uniform was running towards the big knight.

"Yes there," He smiled, "How may I help you?"

"I just wanted to ask," she said, "Are you excited for Yule-tide?"

"Yes, yes I am." Percival answered. _And a bit nervous too. _He looked at Mordred.

"Are you hoping for something nice?" She asked. "From your Secret Gift-Giver?"

"Uh y-yes," Percival stuttered. _How did she know about that?_

"What…what would you want from him…or her, anyway?" the or her part was muttered under her breath and the anyway part was out loud.

"I don't know," Percival answered honestly, "Maybe some nice weights or something."

"Oh, really?" She looked off to the right. "Alright then, just curious. Goodbye." She curtsied and ran off.

"Got an admirer, Percival?" Lancelot grinned, nudging him in the armpit. Percival didn't flinch. He just stared off.

The girl finally got back inside the castle. "He said he might like some new weights." She told.

"Excellent, Beth," Gwen smiled, "You have done well today. You shall be well-rewarded."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." She curtsied again and ran off.

_I would ask Eylan, but he's…busy. Who else can I ask? _

_ End. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, like Percival and Mordred, I'm not sure want Mordred and Arthur should get, so please place some ideas down and I'll greatly appreciate it._


End file.
